Vincent Taylor
Vincent Michael Taylor (born July 4, 1977) is an American lawyer and former Youth Corrections officer running for the office of the President of the United States in the 2016 election. Taylor served as the 40th Governor of California from 2014, after the death of Jerry Brown, as a member of the Republican Party, and is currently still in office. Taylor is known for his low-tax Libertarian views, and inspiring second chance at life. Biography: Childhood and Upbringing The oldest of three children, Vincent was born in the no holds barred city of Compton, California, to single mother Rachael Taylor on July 4th, 1977. Vincent has repeatedly stated that he is unaware of who his father is, and respects his mother's decision to withhold it from him. Being the eldest, Vincent had to accept the reins of maturity at an early age in order to help his mother make ends meet, much to his displeasure. The stress of having to become a provider at such an early age eventually overcame him, and at the age of 16 Vincent ran away from home. Cold, desperate, and hungry, he was recruited into a local street gang a week later. Second Chance A month after his recruitment, Vincent was arrested for his involvement in the robbery of a convienence store. Taylor was found guilty of all charges, and was facing ten years of incarceration, but before taylor was sentenced, judge Harrison Waters took pity on him, and offered him a choice; prison time or a Government funded education. If Taylor maintained a 4.0 for his remaining highschool, and eventual College education, he would be aquitted of all charges. If he failed to do so, he would not only have to serve the jail sentence, but pay the Government back for his tuition. Vincent accepted. 8 years of private education later, Taylor graduated from Harvard University with his Doctorate of Law and a Master's in Social Economics. Aftermath After his graduation, Vincent became a youth lawyer and part-time Youth Corrections officer in order to give back to the system that gave him a second chance at life, and prevent young men and women from making the same mistakes he did. In 2012 Vincent married his long time girlfriend Khatria Rafiqzada, and the two moved to Oakland where Vincent kept out of the public eye for a time. The Return After the tragic death of Governor Jerry Brown in 2014, the office of Governor in the state of California was up for grabs. Taylor decided to run for office after his wife's admission that he could really make a change for the peole of California. To the suprise of many, Taylor won 72% of the vote, sealing his newly aquired position as Governor. Taylor was incredibly successful in his refromation of California, and has been hailed by many as "one of the greatest Governors of all time". Operation: America After the revolutionary sucess he brought to to the state of Califonia, Vincent was persuaded to set his sights on the 2016 elections. He and his running mate Rand Paul named their campaign; Operation: America, to symbolize their fight to keep America, the strongest nation in the world by improving healthcare and education. Political Views: When asked recently in his interview with CNN, these were some of the answers given by Taylor about hot-topic issues present in society today: